


【121无差】初恋和出轨

by xunqinghuan



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunqinghuan/pseuds/xunqinghuan
Summary: 一场误会
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r
Kudos: 9





	【121无差】初恋和出轨

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕 ABO，双A 普通人AU
> 
> 警察迪克和面包店老板杰森  
> 迪克alpha的信息素是巧克力味奥利奥  
> 杰森alpha的信息素是红枣牛奶  
> 罗伊omega的信息素是纯牛奶
> 
> 沙雕沙雕大写的沙雕！

杰森在布鲁德海文警局对面开了家面包店。因为面包种类多又美味，店主还是个大帅哥，杰森的生意很好。但是让杰森最高兴的不是这个。

是他认识了一个长相和身材都对极了胃口的小警察alpha。那个笑起来特别漂亮的alpha经常早上来他店里面买刚出炉的面包。而且他的味道是巧克力奥利奥，多搭配我这个红枣牛奶味啊，杰森美滋滋地想。

早上几分钟的交谈，杰森和他聊得很开心。相信那个alpha也是一样，因为杰森如愿和他交换了名字和手机号码。

杰森是六性恋，但是他不知道那个小警察能不能接受一个同样的alpha。

***

坐在灯光五颜六色的夜店里，罗伊插嘴：“喜欢他你就追啊。怂。”

“他追我的。我们已经在一起了。”杰森露出幸福到冒泡的羞涩傻笑。

罗伊被突如其来的冰冷狗粮扑了一脸，他说：“兄弟，那你叫我大冬天的出来陪你喝酒干嘛？如果只是炫耀你找到了个美人，我就揍你。”

杰森叹气，仰头喝酒。过了好一会，他用手背擦擦嘴角的酒滴，面显忧愁，说：“不是啊，兄弟。我……怀疑，那个男人找我只是为了找一个替代品。”

罗伊大怒，一拍桌子，立马站起来，就连掌心红了都没管。

周围人侧目。

杰森立马拉着愤愤不平的罗伊坐下来，说：“兄弟，我只是怀疑。”

罗伊又开了一瓶酒，“哐”得一下，酒瓶底部砸在木制桌子上。他被这个响声惊得缩缩脖子，稍微醒酒。

“你说，我帮你分析分析。”

杰森就开始回忆：“那个时候我们还是普通朋友，他告诉我他第一次闻到我，就觉得我的味道很好闻。然后……交往之后，他……我知道他有一个和我味道很像的竹马。”

“这也没什么啊，你太大惊小怪了。”罗伊不以为然。

杰森瞪他，说：“闭嘴。继续听。”

“他的那个竹马是个omega。我听那个男人说他们从小一起长大的，以前很亲密，但是前些年就生疏了。”

“所以关键是那是一个omega，对吧。”

“之前，我的男朋友从来都是omega伴侣。你说，突然一下子和我一个alpha谈对象，我实在不敢相信他没一点别的心思。”

“你行啊，都打听到别人这些东西了。”罗伊用拳头砸向杰森的胸。

“别笑。”杰森挥开罗伊的手，“我都和他谈到结婚这一步，才互相交换信息。”

罗伊从椅子上滑下去：“你说什么！”他提起杰森的衣领，酒气扑在杰森脸上：“你他妈的要结婚了都不和我说！到底该是不是兄弟啊！”

“那个时候你和科莉去热带雨林里面拍摄，我怎么联系你们？”杰森皱眉。

“这才几天啊，你他妈就说要结婚！”

“这不是看上了吗。”杰森一脸痛苦，“我现在才发现他有一个牛奶味的omega竹马。这让我怎么办，我很难放手。但是我不甘心成为一个替代品。”

虽然很难过自己最好的朋友没有及时告诉自己结婚消息，罗伊还是很仗义，为杰森打抱不平：“你带我去见他，看我不把他打出屎来！”

“不。”杰森把脸埋在手掌里，憋了好久，才从牙关挤出来这几个字，“他的那个竹马是纯牛奶味的，你也是。我担心他看上你。”

罗伊现在想呼杰森脑袋一巴掌。

他们陷入尴尬的沉默。罗伊为了缓解气氛，再加上安慰杰森。他绞尽脑汁，说：“那个omega味道绝对没我纯。”

“对。没你纯。”杰森连忙点头，“你的味道最纯了。”

***

喝得醉熏熏的杰森红着脸回家，他刚想掏出钥匙开门。门从里面打开了。

杰森揉揉眼睛，开门的是他的男朋友、即将结婚的对象——迪克·格雷森。杰森问：“你今天不是警局值班吗？”

迪克闻闻他的脖子，杰森觉得迪克的头发弄得他有点痒，把迪克推开了。

迪克由着杰森伸手推开他，露出一个他们交往以来的第一个冷笑：“你觉得我今天不在，所以你就可以到外面去浪了吗？”

杰森被酒精填满的大脑还有点懵，他愣愣地看有点陌生的迪克。妈的，我男人发脾气都这么帅！

他一边被迪克拉着胳膊进门，一边想，我他妈真的要沦陷。

***

“你今天晚上出去干嘛了？”迪克沉着脸，去厨房给他倒醒酒汤。

杰森靠在沙发上，大着舌头说：“你他妈的管的着我吗？”

迪克在厨房，呯呯嘭嘭地拿碗，没有说话。杰森可以模糊地听见迪克打开水龙头，流水哗哗的声音。

杰森闭上发烫的眼睛。他陷入柔软的沙发里，空调温度正适宜。他困了想睡觉。

突然，冷水直接从他头顶浇下来，把杰森停止工作的大脑刺激得突然开机。

“操你的！你他妈的发什么疯！”杰森被冻得打着哆嗦跳起来。

迪克死死盯着他，不管地板上那个被杰森打碎的玻璃杯。他轻轻地说：“醒了吗？”

***

“该死的！陶德你闻闻你自己身上的味道！”

“不就是酒味啊！你他妈的不喝酒！我就连和朋友出去喝几杯你都管？”杰森发尾还在滴水。

“不止是喝酒吧，你身上那一股omega味道是酒吧买来的？”迪克气到浑身颤抖，他红着眼怒视他现在还一脸无所谓的恋人，“你的红枣味道淡了！这难道不是只有在……”

“操！`dick face’，你怎么能这么不信任我！”杰森反应回来，应该是他和罗伊喝酒时候，两个牛奶味的凑在一起，红枣味道稀释了。因为罗伊也是牛奶味的，还是个纯牛奶，所以会给人感觉出是在……操操操！

他也很生气，不想解释：“你倒不如说说你那个牛奶味的omega！从小穿一条裤子长大的那个！”

“我不是已经和你说过了吗？我和那个omega没有过恋爱关系，而且我最近几年已经和他很少联系了。半年前我知道他和另外一个alpha走得很近。”

“是啊，所以你就找上我。”杰森干脆全部说出来，他已经受够了！

“因为我也是牛奶味的！和那个omega味道很像对不对！好样的，格雷森，多懂怀念初恋。”杰森一脚踹翻一旁的茶几。

迪克现在被气晕：“我说过我没有……”

“因为没有得到，才更加心心念叨。现在别人omega和其他alpha在一起，你就找别人替代？”杰森打断他的话。越说越生气，想要打烂迪克那张俊脸。

“你是这样认为，所以你就出轨？”

“你先背叛这段感情的，你有什么资格指责我？”

他们两个拳打脚踢，扭打在一起。

***

鼻青脸肿的杰森刚找完装修公司，就去罗伊和科莉的工作室见一个正在打电话的罗伊。

罗伊双腿交叉架在乱糟糟的桌子上，和电话那头的人说话，义愤填膺：“……好好好。我帮你，我会帮你找回清白的。”罗伊还没看杰森那边，直接挥手让杰森坐一边去。

“那还了得。出轨怎么行？那个人就是渣男一个！”罗伊唾沫直飞，就差手舞足蹈，“就算误会你了也不行。这什么人啊真是！哎呦喂！杰，卧槽哪个神经病把你打成这个样子！报警了没？兄弟我帮你教训他！是不是那个渣男干的！他妈的这是家暴！”

罗伊没在意电话那边的沉默，他还在不停地说：“迪克，我先把电话挂了。我兄弟被人打了，我要去给他出头。这年头，omega都要罩着alpha。”

“杰？你一副什么表情，都快哭了。”罗伊拍拍杰森僵硬地肩膀，说，“那个渣男对你做了些什么！兄弟我要给你找回场子！”

***

腿上裹着纱布的罗伊向他的alpha科莉哭诉，两个傻逼对他的暴行。

科莉不在的几天，可怜又倒霉的罗伊被他两个最好的兄弟合起伙来暴打一顿。

“呜呜呜……他们都是渣男。”罗伊扑在科莉怀里。


End file.
